With the advent of higher energy costs, the evaporative cooler as an air conditioning system is again assuming prominence in the marketplace. Its installation and operating costs are more economical than a refrigeration unit and even where a refrigeration system is needed, the trend is not to utilize both types working together to provide an air conditioning system.
While the cost of operating an evaporative cooling system is considerably less expensive than that of a mechanical refrigeration system incorporating compressors and condensers, further improvements in the effectiveness and efficiency of the evaporative cooler are economically desirable. The present invention provides a means for enhancing the cooling efficiency of an existing evaporative cooler, the means comprising a plurality of mist emitting nozzles positioned in the air intake section of the existing cooler. The mist is used to cool the air prior to passing through the evaporative pads into the evaporative cooler structure.